Many imaging systems can upscale a resolution of an image, i.e., generate a higher resolution image from a lower resolution image. Since upscaling can introduce artifacts, such as jagged edges, into the upscaled image, some of these imaging systems can process the image after upscaling, for example, with level set motion, anisotropic diffusion, total variation minimization, morphological antialiasing, or kernel regression, in an attempt to remove or reduce the jagged edges. While these techniques can remove or reduce the jagged edges introduced by the upscaling, they also cause the imaging system to smooth other portions of the upscaled image, leaving the overall image soft or washed out.